


take a moment

by TLvop



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Quiet Interlude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/pseuds/TLvop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is a little overwhelmed. BB-8 gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> Many thanks to mlraven for beta-ing <3\. I hope you enjoy the fic, gloss -- I loved your prompts! :)

Rey likes the base – it’s loud, and bustling, and there are people everywhere. People she’s never met, or even seen from the distance. Languages she’s never heard before, the smell of dirts and pollens and perfumes from worlds that never traded with hers. It’s glorious, most of the time. But sometimes it’s the problem, isn’t it? One more thing to keep her from being still.

She’s going to be a Jedi -- if Luke Skywalker agrees to train her. They’ll leave to find him when the ship’s repaired, and Chewbacca isn’t needed so dreadfully (by the Resistance, and by General Organa). Rey, the junk trader from Jakku, turned into a mystical priest-warrior.

And Finn the Stormtrooper lies in the infirmary she rarely manages to get herself to, an injured hero of the Resistance. Her _friend_ , because apparently now she has friends.

Rey has always been good at finding perches. Since the day she took him home, BB-8’s been good at finding her on them.

His hooks shoot out, grabbing onto the metal near her, and Rey doesn’t flinch at the sound. She’s been watching the scene below, arms hugging her knees. She blinks, and turns her head so it’s resting against her knees as she watches the space his hook is lodged into.

He pulls himself up, and lands with a solid _thump_. He rolls around in a small circle, giving her a look of smug pleasure.

She smiles back, just a little. “Hey,” she says, her voice quiet.

He trills an equally quiet greeting, and looks down at the view.

She turns back to it. The Millennium Falcon sits, nearly as garbage-looking as she has for Rey’s whole remembered life. She’s beautiful. There’s a stillness around her, all repair stalled until the next time Chewbacca is available for oversight. He’s been so kind – he wants Rey to _fly_ her (the _Millennium Falcon_!) – but she’s not Rey’s ship and she doesn't want to... it feels wrong to act like she has the right to oversee repairs.

The rest of the ships in the hangar have a bustle around them, of ground-crew and off-duty pilots. Poe Dameron is near one of the ships, looking tired but still emanating a tightly coiled energy. BB-8 rolled in behind him only minutes ago.

BB-8 makes a query, and she looks at him. He tilts his head far to the right.

She rolls her eyes, and tries not to feel particularly grateful. “All right,” she says, and sits back. He cheers, quietly, and rolls up to her side, nestling against her. She wraps her closest arm around him.

“How’ve you been?” she asks. “How is everyone?”

He starts going down his list of updates, Finn first. R2-D2 comes up any time he’s even tangentially relevant, as BB-8’s still as taken with the idea of him being someone he can communicate with as Rey is in awe of the nearly mythical General Organa, or Luke _Skywalker_ , or – or, well, Han Solo and Chewbacca.

Rey relaxes as she sits there, with her arm around her friend. Because apparently that’s her life, now: she works with her heroes, and battles evil with a weapon she’d always thought was a myth, and she has at least two friends. It’s kind of... wonderful.


End file.
